violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kid Temper Tantrum at Yellowstone National Park
Dad: So now that summer break is here, we will be vacationing to Yellowstone in Wyoming. Leland: Wyoming? What's a Wyoming? Yeagar: I know Yellowstone is in Montana and Idaho, but I don't think Wyoming exists. Carlos: Wow! You guys don't know Wyoming? Leland: Well it's the least populated state in the country! Dad: But that doesn't make it the worst state, does it? At the National Park... Ranger: Welcome to the Yellowstone National Park Tour! Leland: Can we copyright strike Wyoming? Dad: I didn't knew Alinity was on this tour! Leland: Well the cellular service here is horrible! I want to play Fortnite! Ranger: Well no Fortnite right now! We gotta go! The bus drives down to a forest Ranger: Now bears have been known to walk around, so be careful! A bear walks up to the bus Leland: A BEAR!!! CAN I FEED IT?!?! Ranger: No! You'll anger it! Leland: LOL JK IMMA DO IT!!! (feeds bear Doritos) Dad: LELAND!!! Ranger: What did I just say? Leland: Not to feed the bears. Ranger: And what did you do? Leland: Feed the bears. The bear goes wild and shatters a window Carlos: HOLY S***!!! Ranger: WE OUT!!! The bus drives off Ranger: Look! We're at West Yellowstone! Yeagar: How did we get from a forest to a town? Leland: Well let's explore! At visitor center... Ranger: Here is information at the town! Leland: In 1997, there was a group of kids who threw water bottles at trees. They were arrested for assault and battery. Dad: And in 2004, a kid named Tyler Glodee danced naked at a home and sang Yeah!. Leland: Are you sure this took place in the town? Cause these are crimes that are normally associated in Florida. Ranger: Well that was back then! The town is peaceful! Suddenly, glass is shattered. Obama is being played from a speaker Carlos: WHO IS THAT?!?! Girl: I SELL CRACK ON PAYPAL LIKE OBAMA!!! FIJI DIAMONDS ON MY WRIST AND I F*** YO MOMMA!!! Ranger: God darn it this is the 5th time in a month that someone did something stupid here! 30 minutes later... Ranger: Okay. This is a place that I am SURE that we will not have any problems! The group walk out of the bus. Old Faithful Geyser is seen Ranger: Now she will erupt shorty. Everyone sit down and watch! The group sits on a bench. The geyser erupts Leland: WOW!!! Dad: That is so cool! Carlos: (taking picture) Finally, a normal part of the tour! Suddenly, an AR-15 comes out of the geyser. AR-15: It is time I avenge Nikolas Cruz! Ranger: IT IS NIKOLAS'S GUN!!! RUN!!! The gun begins to fire at people Dad: HOLY S***!!! Carlos: WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!?! Yeagar: I know! Leland! Say it! Leland: الله أكبر!!! (blows up gun) Dad: THANK GOODNESS!!! Ranger: WHAT THE HELL?!?! Leland: I said the word and the gun died! Ranger: H-how did you do it? Leland: I don't know! Ranger: Also, is anyone hurt? Man: I got shot! Ranger: Just stay where you are! I'm contacting an ambulance! Dad: But what about us? Ranger: YOU ALL CAN GO!!! THIS TOUR WAS A DISASTER!!! Leland: Good! I didn't like Wyoming anyway! Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Temper Tantrum Category:Trip Disasters Category:Shooting